


Imperial Divines and the Origins of Alessian Theology

by FluffyPaws



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aedra, Alinor, Cyrodiil, Elsweyr, Innuendo, Lore - Freeform, Religion, Tamriel, atmora, imperial divines, summerset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPaws/pseuds/FluffyPaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years after the First War Against the Empire and the return of the dragons, a Breton scholar in Altmeri lands delves into the origins of the Imperial Divines, examining them alongside their predecessors. This is the compilation of her research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperial Divines and the Origins of Alessian Theology

**Imperial Divines and the Origins of Alessian Theology**

It is commonly thought that when the Ayleid Empire was overthrown by the Alessian Slave Rebellion in the early years of the First Era, Alessia borrowed and renamed gods from the Aldmeri and Nedic pantheons to create a unified one that all could worship in peaceful harmony.

Unfortunately, Alessia's successors ignored her wish for peace and harmony. Since Alessia's passing, Tamriel has been conquered by Cyrodilic forces time and again, often installing the new Imperial Divines as the mandatory and official pantheon wherever they went.

Many good and innocent people of Tamriel believe that the Imperial Divines are simply the Divines, with no precursors, no appropriation, and no needed explanations. This is usually not thought to be a problem, but can become dangerous in matters of cultural insult, strife, and war. For the sake of truth and all mortals, it is best to understand the gods for who they are and where they come from.

**Slavery and Cults Under the Ayleid Empire**

To understand the Imperial Divines, one must understand where they truly originated. Many of the gods who made it into the Imperial Divines were first worshipped by slaves, long before Alessia's uprising occurred.

The slaves were not all Cyrods, as many historical accounts would have one believe. All who were not Mer were at risk. In addition to Nedic humans who had migrated south from Skyrim and High Rock, the Ayleids used Argonians and Khajiit (the latter not being considered Mer because of their feline features).

The Khajiit made surprising contributions to the pantheon. While many assume that they later borrowed certain gods from the Cyrod empires, the Khajiiti pantheon predates the Imperial Divines by thousands of years and can be credited with providing at least two Divines.

While the worst of Ayleids worshipped daedra and tortured and murdered Cyrods, Khajiit, and Argonians, their slaves sought spiritual comfort in other gods and had to worship in secret. Others openly worshipped the Aldmeri Aedra who seemed more sympathetic to them. And as can be expected, there were gods whose worship was mandated by the Ayleids – often Daedric Princes.

The result of forced daedra worship (and being mutilated or killed in daedra worship) is obvious, for the Cyrodilic empires that followed always illegalized daedra worship or were else quickly taken over by humans who reinstated the ban immediately.

By the time Alessia overthrew the Ayleid Empire, a number of gods had a place in her pantheon. These gods were Akatosh, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, Zenithar, Dibella, Julianos, and Arkay.

What follows is a careful, detailed exploration of the Imperial Divines, including a comparison with their Aldmeri, Khajiiti, and Nedic precursors. Also included is a look at Talos, for the sake of knowing his origins.

**Belief and Reality**

Before proceeding, it is vital to understand this simple theory: strong belief or want of a new god, or an aspect of an old god, might in fact manifest them in reality, as a completely new entity separate from the original god. This is evidenced by gods who have undeniably appeared in Nirn in various forms and with different attitudes toward the world and mortals. The most obvious example can be found in Akatosh, who we will examine first.

**Auri-El, Alkosh, Alduin, and Akatosh**

Auri-El came before Alduin and Akatosh. His birth began the flow of time. He is the father of Aldmer and therefore all Mer. When the act of Creation left his elven children weakened and easily killed by Lorkhan and Men, he was frightened and begged Anu to take Men back. But Anu could not, and gave Auri-El has Bow and Shield to protect Mer. Auri-El defended Mer from the ancient armies of Lorkhan and Man, defeated Lorkhan with the aid of Trinimac (causing Men to retreat to Altmora), then ascended to Aetherius in sight of Mer to show them that it could be done.

Alkosh, worshipped by Khajiit, is the dragon Guardian of Time. He is also a large cat. In the days of the Ayleid Empire, enslaved Khajiit brought Alkosh with them to Cyrodiil. His worship was quietly popularized among Cyrod slaves, who took to calling him Akatosh. Alkosh fell out of popularity with most Khajiit after being co-opted by the Cyrods, especially after Pelinal Whitestrake murdered thousands of Khajiit, believing them to be Aldmeri. But those who survived Whitestrake's massacre credit Alkosh for stopping it. Rid-Thar-ri'Datta, a Mane who would come much later in history, reintroduced Alkosh to widespread prominence.

Alduin is Auri-El, but he is only Auri-El as humans once feared him. Ancient Men saw Auri-El as a god who hated them and so wished to enslave or exterminate them, and so their fear of the Aedra followed them to Altmora in the form of Alduin. In that sense, he is the first born of Auri-El. Just as Nords fear that elves and Auri-El will end the world for sheer hatred of Men and fragile mortality, Alduin's wish is to devour all Creation to begin a new world, presumably one without Men. He was the highest of gods to Nedes (and Snow Elves who were enslaved and forced to worship this new form of Auri-El) until they rebelled against dragons, in a great war that took place in Skyrim thousands of years ago.

Akatosh is the Imperial Divine. Contrary to popular belief, he was appropriated from Alkosh (as detailed above) and not Auri-El or Alduin. To use Auri-El would have been to honor the highest of elven gods, and to pick Alduin would have been to worship a god who hated them more than anything. Akatosh revealed himself in the hour of Alessia's death. True to the nature that Cyrods desired for him, Akatosh loved humans but hated the Ayleids and daedra. Before Alessia passed, Akatosh granted her and her heirs the Chim-El Adabal, or Amulet of Kings, and forged a pact to keep the gates between the mortal world and Oblivion shut. *

* Some records state that Shezarr granted Alessia the Amulet of Kings, but these have been revealed to be a deliberate misattribution to the gods. Scholars of the Imperial Geographical Society and Imperial Library both note that in the late Second Era, they discovered that an Alessian Revisionist had long been in their folds. He had unfortunately written some of their most widespread publications about Tamriel and the gods. Though extensive corrections have since been made in new editions over the centuries, in hopes of reeducating the public and restoring goodwill between Cyrodiil and other nations (particularly Alinor), it is unknown how many inaccurate copies of his works remain in Tamriel, and many Alessian fanatics are eager to keep the myths alive.

**Kyne, Khenarthi, and Kynareth**

While thought to be a god unique to Men, her connection to Khajiit (who have no connection to Men) before the ages of Man disproves this. Men and Khajiit worship a wind goddess in the form of a mighty hawk – a goddess who carries the souls of the worthy to a good afterlife.

Due to the link between Khajiit and Mer, it is most likely that she was known to all. However, she is not loved by Mer, perhaps due to her many associations with Lorkhan, including being his collaborator and in one case, his widow. The Aldmeris word _kynd_ , meaning sky, may provide a clue to her name and identity among Mer.

Khenarthi, to Khajiit, is believed to be a daughter of Anhurr and Fadomai (the Khajiiti versions of Anu and Padomay). She does not quite share the mother aspect of Kyne and was not married to Lorkhaj, but is credited with moving the winds, bringing rains, and carrying the souls of “true cats” to the Sands Behind the Stars.

Kyne is the aspect most closely related to Men. The Nords believe that she breathed them into Nirn on the Throat of the World, a tall mountain in Skyrim. She is a goddess of many things: storms, winds, rain, and warriors. Nordic belief claims that she is the widow of Shor, that she gifted Nords with The Voice, and that she is the Kiss at the End who brings the souls of “true Nords” to Sovngarde.

Kynareth is a simplified combination of the Khajiiti and Nedic goddesses. She is thought to bless Tamriel with its rain and winds, and is something of a harvest goddess.

**Mara**

The worship of Mara is near universal in Tamriel. Mara is viewed as a goddess of compassion, mercy, charity, and love. Those wishing to marry commonly hire the services of a priest of Mara and hold the ceremony at one of her shrines or temples. However, there are some differences across Tamriel.

The Aedric Mara is a goddess of love, particularly affectionate love and altruism. Modern Altmer believe that Mara's love lives in the heart of every mortal, uniting people in compassion and understanding across all Creation. Mara is also a guardian of children.

The Khajiiti Mara is the Guardian of Love. Due to Khajiiti proximity to the Aldmer and Aedra, she might in fact she the same as the Aedra, but a cat.

In contrast, the Nedic Mara is more akin to a fertility goddess, for both the womb and the fields. Perhaps due to her part in farming the landscape, she is also considered the handmaiden of Kyne. Like many Nedic gods, she is associated with a particular animal; in this case, Mara is the wolf.

Imperial Mara is simplified from Aldmeri and Nedic origins again, as the goddess of compassion and the land's bounty.

**Stendarr (Aedra), S'rendarr, Stuhn, Stendarr (Imperial)**

The worship of Stendarr is strikingly diverse in Tamriel. While in all cases he is the god of mercy, the definition of mercy varies by aspect and culture. Mer and Khajiit tend to view Stendarr as a god of earnest compassion, while Men hold him as a god of justice or dominance. (This, of course, does not mean Mer never invoke Stendarr's mercy to display power, or that Men are completely heartless.)

Stendarr the Aedra is the Apologist of Man. While the origin of this title is unknown, it is possible that he touched the hearts of Auri-El and Trinimac, convincing them to spare the defeated Men and allow them to retreat after the fall of Lorkhan in the Dawn Era. Despite his status as an Aedra, it is thought that Stendarr must 'atone' for his defense of Men, and that he does so by protecting Mer from harm. Many Mer who value showing mercy to others, whether in everyday life or courts or on the battlefield, often point to the example of Stendarr. Stendarr is also invoked when granting mercy to humans, which may be seen as a great kindness or foolishness depending on the viewer. Other Mer take it upon themselves to simply engage in acts of charity. Stendarr worship decreased considerably in the early Fourth Era as Altmer prepared for and waged war with the Third Cyrodilic Empire.

S'rendarr, to Khajiit, is the Guardian of Mercy. He is most closely linked to the Aedra, though like other Khajiiti gods he is of course a cat. While the typical definition of mercy with regards to enemies and prisoners applies, S'rendarr is also invoked in charity and the art of noble thievery (which is like charity but involves a less than lawful redistribution of goods and coin, which according to common Khajiiti principles is to be considered righteous and just).

Stuhn is a rather warlike aspect worshipped by Nords. He is the God of Ransom. According to myth, Stuhn showed ancient Nedes the advantages of capturing or enslaving their enemies rather than killing them immediately. This mindset inspired the invader Ysgramor and his Companions; Snow Elves who survived their massacres were captured and forced to labor for Nedic benefit. This aspect of Stuhn has never died out, regardless of Imperial laws, as the enslavement of defeated enemies (including civilians) continued into the Fourth Era, most recently inflicted against Bretons of the Reach. Stuhn was the shield-thane of Shor, and his animal aspect is the bear.

The Imperial Stendarr borrows his name from the Aedra and might have once been worshipped as a god of mercy. He was probably chosen instead of Stuhn, because Stuhn is associated with slavery, and the Apologist of Man inspired more hope in enslaved Cyrods. However, the Stendarr of the Imperial Divines has had more in common with Stuhn ever since the days of the Alessian Order. He is the god of 'righteous rule by might', which means exactly what it sounds like – brutal conquest by force, with any mercy shown being an exercise of power rather than sincere kindness. Of course, the Imperial Legion who hold Stendarr as their patron do not see it that way. They believe that it is merciful to conquer and leave survivors to be 'civilized' by the Empire. This Stendarr is also viewed as a god of justice, with influence over courts of law and rulers. The actual domain of mercy is left to Mara.

**Xen and Zenithar**

Little is known of the Aedric Xen. However, there are records that the Bosmer once widely worshipped a Z'en. Z'en was the god of labor and payment in kind, the latter meaning also being associated with revenge for crimes.

Imperial Zenithar likely comes from this source. Given the nature of the Bosmeri Z'en, it is likely that those who slaved under the Ayleids prayed to Zenithar in hopes of being rewarded for their toil, and that their masters would suffer in kind for any cruelties they inflicted. Now a god of agriculture and trade, Zenithar indeed remains the god of payment in exchange for hard work. However, his association with 'payment' primarily draws worshippers in the form of merchants and wealthy nobility, while the poorer, lower classes are left to the charity Mara and her worshippers.

**Dibella**

The Dibella of the Imperial Divines is thought to be taken directly from the Nedic goddess. She is a goddess of beauty, of creativity, and of sexuality. Those studying the arts or wishing for better sexual experiences pray to Dibella. A few centers of Dibella worship are exclusive, allowing only women to worship and become priestesses. And while such benevolence is usually considered the domain of Mara, some of these temples also serve as shelters for all women and children in need of them.*

Given the similarities between Imperial and Nordic worship, it is nigh impossible to separate them. The only distinction is Nedic Dibella's link to the moth, which occasionally leads to humorous, jesting speculation regarding the blindness of Imperial Moth Priests.

* It must be noted that to Dibellan priestesses offering exclusive spaces for women, including shelter, anyone considering themself a woman is a woman. Anyone who does not consider themself a man is usually welcome as well. Anyone who disagrees, insists on knowing what body parts someone has, or otherwise attempts to 'expose a hidden man' is quickly deemed a threat and harshly removed from the temple grounds, be they outsider, worshipper, or priestess. Let it be known that Nordic ferocity sometimes has good and just applications.

**Jhunal and Julianos**

Jhunal was once a Nedic god of language and mathematics. He was strongly tied to magic. This may be why he fell out of favor with the Nords. Though magic was once considered a great tool and weapon by the Nedes, it became more associated with Mer. Jhunal survived long enough to enter the Alessian pantheon.

As Julianos, he is associated with logic, literature, histories, education, and the laws of all that exists. One cannot say with certainty why he was adopted by Alessia, but Julianos is a useful addition to the Divines nonetheless. The link to magic remains, earning Julianos followers in mundane and magical academics alike. These traits, shared with unrelated Aedra such as Syrabane and Xarxes, might have improved the appeal to Alessia's Ayleid allies.

**Trinimac, Orkey, and Arkay**

In truth, the relationship between these gods can only be speculated through the similarities between the names Orkey and Arkay. We know that Arkay is the God of Birth and Death. We also know that Nedic legend holds that the evil Orkey cursed Men, shortening a natural lifespan once comparable to that of the Aldmer. But because Orkey is also considered to be an aspect of Malacath, the Daedric Prince who was Trinimac, the logic of this connection is frail at best.

Legend holds that while Trinimac was Auri-El's partner in war, he was consumed by a Daedric Prince only to return as Malacath. Malacath had Trinimac's strength and ferocity, but his hatred for Men was not tempered as it once was.

The Atmorans (precursors of the Nedes) named Malacath Orkey, or Orc Father. They say that when Orkey cursed Atmorans with a life of a mere six winters, Shor removed some of the curse and placed it on Orcs instead. The curse could not be lifted in entirety, and so Men began to suffer shorter lives and knew earlier death. One might see this as a vengeful Trinimac's strike against the armies of Lorkhan.

The emphasis on death brings us back to Arkay, the Imperial Divine of Birth and Death. Arkay exists to balance the natural order of life. Far more benevolent than Orkey, his priests work to ensure that the dead stay dead, never to be raised by necromancy or even at their own consent.

As mentioned above, this is loose speculation. Other scholars compare Arkay to Xarxes, comparing Arkay's cycle to Xarxes recording the lives of mortals in his tomes – an equally fragile and therefore equally worthy speculation.

**Lorkhan, Lorkhaj, Shor, Shezarr, and Talos**

This ancient trickster god is arguably the most important of gods in the Imperial Divines. Whether that is for the good of Tamriel or pure evil depends on who you ask.

Lorkhan is the Missing God of the Aldmeri Aedra. He tricked the other Aedra into creating the world, an act that many of them hated. And then for some reason he led armies of Men against Auri-El and Mer. He was defeated by Auri-El and Trinimac atop the Adamantine Tower on what is now the Isle of Balfiera. He was killed, but his heart could not be destroyed, for it was also the heart of the world. Whether this meant that killing the heart was impossible for the world would renew it, or killing the heart would have meant the end of the world (which Auri-El possibly took pity on), the heart remained whole. Auri-El elected to fire it across Tamriel, and magicka fused some of its blood to a diamond. This diamond would later be cut by Ayleids and fashioned into the center of the Amulet of Kings, which Akatosh gave to Alessia on her deathbed to form his covenant with her and her heirs. Because Lorkhan is dead, tricked Auri-El, cursed Mer to mortality, and sided with Men, Lorkhan was hated by the Aldmer.

His Khajiiti aspect, Lorkhaj, is equally reviled but also admired for his craftiness. Born to Fadomai in the Great Darkness, the Great Darkness resides in his heart, and led him to trick his siblings into creating a world with Nirni. As punishment, his heart was torn out and hidden deep within Nirni. Lorkhaj is also related to a Dark Moon. While the war god aspects are not present, his role in Creation links the Aldmeri and Khajiiti pantheons.

The Nedic version is Shor, who led Men into battle with Mer against “Aldmeri oppressors”. Given the Nords' tendency to consider anything that does not roll over before them an oppressor, the truth of this is claim is anyone's guess. That said, Shor was certainly a warlord god with a hatred for Mer. According to legend, he also battled Alduin in the Dawn Era; perhaps they mean Auri-El. And according to racist Nords, Shor was killed by “foreign gods” and consigned to the Underworld. This Underworld is known as Sovngarde. Despite being referred to as an Underworld, Sovngarde is a plane of Aetherius and not Oblivion. Who goes to Sovngarde is debated; some generous Nords believe that all Nords can enter upon death; others who are more warlike assert that only those who have fought valiantly on the battlefield may enter. Some theorize that in Sovngarde, Shor is gathering a new army to make another assault on Auri-El and Elvenkind. Ysgramor was thought to be a return of Shor when he led the Nedes in bloody conquest of Snow Elven lands in revenge for his defeat at Saarthal.

Shezarr is nearly the Cyrod equivalent of Shor, being a bloodthirsty warrior who hated Mer. Shezarr is associated with Mer-hating, genocidal persons such as Pelinal Whitestrake. Horrifically, this is considered an honor. Those said to be blessed by Shezarr in their crimes against Elvenkind are commonly known as Shezarrines. Shezarr worship declined as humans gained total dominance in Cyrodiil, but for a long time the Alessian Order upheld Alessia as their goddess of anti-Aldmeri conquest and genocide. The Alessian Order eventually fell apart, but Shezarr and Shor have remained popular gods despite not being officially part of the Imperial Divines.

While Shezarr is an ancient Imperial Shor, that place has been filled by Talos. Talos, who supposedly hailed from Atmora, is widely thought by Nords to be the second coming of Ysgramor, a mortal revered as Shor's wrath. Nordic Talos statues retain the grim posture of Ysgramor, he bares a great sword instead of an axe, and he is depicted as killing a serpentine dragon that is most likely there to represent Auri-El (or Alduin). The consecrated fixtures of worship themselves are axe-shaped and reminiscent of Ysgramor, with a styled handle that may double as the blade of Talos. Imperial Talos statues are much more peaceful in appearance, depicting a simple lordly human. The importance of Talos, however, remains largely the same between Nords and Cyrods. Both credit Talos with not only conquering all of Tamriel for Men, but for forcing the Summerset Isles into submission to Men, a feat that had not yet been achieved in Tamrielic history. Talos is a god of human conquest and rule.

The similarities between Talos and Lorkhan are appalling to Mer. Both made their creations, the Empire and Mundus, through trickery and at the expense of Mer. Both are haters of Mer, capable of rallying armies Men to war against Mer. Talos even manifested godly powers to reshape Tamriel in his own image. That Talos once threatened the Summerset Isles with the Numidium shows how far he would go to destroy Elvenkind, forever. The danger that Talos is the return of Lorkhan is not taken lightly.

With Men having dominated nearly all Tamriel for over five-thousand years, always poising to strike at Mer for the sake of dominance and threatening to end them, another Lorkhan is a grave threat, and a needless one at that. It is needless, for Mer are well-versed in power games and do not need a sword pointed at their throat to see that threat exists. And with evidence that worship manifests gods and their powers, it is little wonder that Talos is hated by the Third Aldmeri Dominion.


End file.
